Ash's Birthday
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Ash's birthday, Serena's new gift. Ash wondering about his feelings gs for Serena. Shipping involving Amourshipping, Laserbladeshipping, RevivalShipping, and Sticks and Stones Shipping. A sequel to Bonnies Bonnie's Trap. All rights go to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company. I Have Collected 2,000 views for this story! Thanks Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day for our Kalos gang, as they sit down to a little lunch at the Pokémon Cebter Center. Clemont had made great sandwhiches and noodles for the humans and Pokémon kibble for their partners (with a little ketchup on Pikachu's). Serena had mad macaron for the gang and PokéPuffs for the Pokémon. Ash told Serena, "Only one more for each of us." He pulled out his case filled with Seven gym badges. Serena knew that referring to her were her Princess Keys. She pulled out a key rack with two keys. She even personalized it with keychins of a Braxien, a Pancham and an Eevee.

"If I'm going to be a Pokémon master, I should also get a Mega Stone." He pulled out the Mega Band that Ash and Serena got together. She let Ash keep it because she didn't need Mega Evolution. Then Nurse Joy came and said, "Ash Ketchum, you have a call on the video phone."

They found it was Ash's mother, Delia, and Mr. Mime. Serena scanned the Screen with her Pokédex.

 _Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mime Jr. Emanations from its fingertips solidify the aIR into invisible walls that prevent enven the harshest attacks."_

After introducing all his new friends, Delia said, "I just called to wish my little boy a good birthday week.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody, Ash included, could believe Ash forgot his birthday. Oh yeah, its almost May 22. I completely forgot." She said, "Well, Mr. Forgetful, I sent a gift to you so you should stay at the Pokémon Center for a while." Ash was discouraged since he was so close to his next badge, but Serena reasurred him, "Don't worry. You'll still get that badge. How about we give you a big celebratiom.?" He replied, "You'd don't have to do that." Clemont said, "Of course we do." Ash was so happy.

His gang didn't feel like a friendgroup, it felt like a family. Clemont and Bonnie were like the siblings he never had. There were the Pokémon who got along great. He noticed how well Greninja and Braxien got along. Eevee saw Bunnelby as a big brother, and for some reason seemed to love be around with Pikachu. And then there was the adorable bond with Bonnie, Dedene and Squishy. They were'nt sure what Squishy was? Some kind of undiscovered green blob Pokémon. The Pokedex had no info.

But then there was Serena. For some reason, he didn't see her as a sister. Be cared for her, but not in a sibling way. He had a strange feeling about her that he couldn't understand. It was different from all the other girls he travelled with. But he felt like when he leaves her, it will feel worse then losing a league.

The next day, the gang were setting up a few party decorations. Ash wasn't around because it was his party and thy didn't want him to work. Bonnie then said, "We have a lot to thank to Ash." "What do you mean?" Clemont asked. She replied, "None of us would be where we are if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have Dedene, Squishy, or a big sister role model. Clemont wouldn't have his gym back or reunite with Luxray, and Sere a wouldn't have her partners or her dream." She then whispered, "And you'd still be missing your cursh." Serena blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was out in the market. She had to find the perfect gift for Ash. Bonnie was right, Ash had done so much to have that big happy family come together. He deserved the best gift possible. "LOOK OUT!" Someone ran into her and they tumbled. Serena woke up to see a Lucario. It was Korrina, the Shalour City Gym leader and Roller Blading champion. Serena asked, "What are you doing here?" She replied, "I got a video call from Clemont yesterday. He wanted me and Lucario to come over for Ash's B-Day. What's with the new look by the way?" "It was time for a change. Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for the best gift possible for Ash." "Getting a little gift for your boyfriend huh?" Serena couldn't believe it. Miette, Bonnie, Shauna, and now Korrina. Did every girl she meet know about her crush?

"Ash and I found a key stone, do you know where I could find a Mega Stone, like we did for Lucario?" She thought long and hard. "I remember my grandpa telling me about a few caves around here rumored to have Mega Stones. We could check them out." The two girls started looking in a few caves. After the fourth one, they found a strange stone in the center. Then a Blastoise came out of nowhere. Serena remembered Blastoise from the Double battle with Shauna against Tierno and Ash. She called out Braxien while Lucario stepped in front of Korrina.

Serena's Braixen and Korrina's Lucario vs. Wild Blistoise

Braxien, use Flamethrower!

Lucario, use Aura Sphere!

Both attacks landed perfectly on Blastoise. He was far from done however.

He used a Hydro Pulse on Seren's Braxien, but Lucario got in front of her.

Korrina touched her Glove, "Okay Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

Lucario started shining and took a new form.

"Lucario, use Power-Up Punch" Lucario had a strong hit that also increased his power.

"Braxien, Fire Blast!" A storm of flames came out of Braixen's wand.

Blastoise was still standing, but then gave up.

He saw how great the trainers were, and decided to give them the stone. Be then grabbed a peace of metal and made a little bravely with the stone in. He put it in a case with a Charizard on it. Serena had the perfect gift.


	4. Chapter 4

Clemont was on his bench tinckering. It was obvious he would rather make a present for Ash then buy or find one. While he was putting on the finishing touches, when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Korrina. "Hey Clemont, did I make it here just in time?" "Yes, actually." "Watcha working on?" "Ash's gift. Bonnie and I decide to make Ash's presents." He pointed to Bonnie, who was drawing a picture. "So what did you get him, Korrina?" "Ultra Deluxe Roller Blades. You can put them on any shoes and they're the best made in Kalos." "I'm sure he'll love it." Clemont sure was kind to her. Not just now, but also when she was separated from Lucario.

"And finished. Now to wrap it." "That's it. You should test it out first." He took out a vest made of metal and placed in on Chespin. He told him about a fail safe ejection button just in case." A metal hand came out and rubbed Chespin's head. It started vibrating giving him a massage. Another hand came out and grabbed a near by berry and gave it to him." They waited 5 minutes and no explosion! "Success. Ash will love using it for his Pokémon." He took it off Chespin and wrapped it up. Everything was set.

Korrina asked, "Maybe you could show me how to make my Roller blades even better." "I'll be happy to." For the next hour they worked together on both Ash and Korrina's blades. Bonnie saw this and said, "Now I have two pairings to make come true."


	5. Chapter 5

**For the following Chapter, a special filter will be used that will allow Pokémon speak to be heard in full English.**

 **Thank You.**

"A little higher. Okay, Talonflame, stretch out a bit. Perfect!" Pikachu was helping Noibat and Talonflame put up a banner that said _Happy Birthday Ash!_ Pikachu and the other Pokémon were getting ready for Ash's party. Ash and Serena's Pokémon were helping with the sets while Clemont's went to get a few ingredients for Ash's birthday dinner and the cake Serena was going to bake. Pikachu said, "Now to check on the ice sculpture." He went into the freezer to see Greninja with a big cardboard box. He sent a water pulse into the box and filled to the brim earlier. Now that it was frozen, Greninja lifted up the box. Hawlucha and Pancham came and used their Karate Chops and Arm Thrusts until it looked just like Ash. Eevee walked in. "Wow, Pikachu, you really want Ash to be happy, don't you." Pikachu said, "You bet. All right everyone. Let's take 5 and find some berries for a snack." All of the Pokémon ran into the forest.

Eevee was curious. "Hey, Pikachu. How did you and Ash meet?" "That's a good question Eevee." He told her everything. About Ash being late because he slept in, how much Pikachu hated Ash (and humans in general) and how Ash tried to defend Pikachu from the invading Spearow. It was in that moment he knew he could trust Ash and he leaped in and electrocuted every Spearow. The next thing he knew, he was in a Pokémon Center.

"That was very risky of you, Pikachu." "If you'd been on my whole journey, you'd find there were scarier things that we went through." He then noticed the bonds between the gang's Pokémon. He was Noibat come down with a few berries, used his echolocation and kicked away the bad ones. He then gave some to Hawlucha and Talonflame. Those three flying-types were practically brothers. He then was Greninja use cut on a big old berry and split it with Braixen. Those two sure spent a lot of time together. Then there was how Eevee and Bunnelby were like a younger sister and an older brother. She usually hid behind him when something scary happened. And then there was how close he and Eevee were. Ever since that little speech he gave her, she's been a good friend with him.

Suddenly Pikachu saw a really juicy looking berry high in a tree. He climbed up to the top of the tree and grabbed it. He used Iron Tail and cut it in half like Greninja did earlier. He climbed back down and gave half of the berry to Eevee. Meanwhile Bonnie was watching it all. She hoped this big family would never fall apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash had just about finished a video chat with all of his traveling companions. He noted how some of them had turned into couples. There was Misty and Tracey, May and Drew, Dawn and Kenny, and Iris and Clian. Pretty much everyone except Max. All that was left was Brock.

He saw Brock being a Pokémon Doctor. "Hey Ash, long time no see." "Hey Brock. Hows the doctor business treating you?" "Same old, same old. So what's been going on in your life?" He told him all about his trips through Unova and Kalos. They were surprised to find out they both met Cilan. "So, who are these guys you're traveling with?" "Well, there's Clemont. He's a scientist, cook, and the Lumiose Gym Leader. Although his inventions don't always work, he shows that Science is so Amazing! Then there's his little sister Bonnie. She's always taking care of our Pokémon even though she's too young to be a trainer. And then there's Serena. I met her before my journey through Kanto even began. As if fate would have it, we've met each other for the first time in years. She a Pokémon performer, makes the most delicous sweets..." Brock interrupted, "Sounds like you really like her."

"Well, yeah, we're friends." "Not what I mean. Tell me Ash, do you ever feel a little nervous around her? Find her cute?" He thought about it. That was exactly how he felt. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it." "It sounds like someone has been bitten by the Love-Bug type." Was it true, did he really feel that way about her. What if she didn't feel the same. Maybe he really did love her, but it didn't feel like the right time.

"You better tell her how you feel about her before its too late." Then a woman's voice was heard in the phone, "Doctor Brock, we have a Charmander that needs your help." "Duty calls. Happy Birthday, Ash." With that, he logged off. Love...Brock had to be right.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the big celebration. Ash could see a table filled with five gifts, (One from each of his companions, one from Korrina and one from his Mom), hamburgers and a beautiful cake. He couldn't believe it. Three years he's been on seven journeys (if one counted the Orange Islands).

Ash loved the burgers that Clemont made. Burgers were Ash's favorite. And then there was the delicious Chocolate Cake Serena made. Bonnie saw Ash compliment her a lot. She told Dedenne, "This is why Serena's the only girl I didn't ask to marry my brother." Dedenne nodded. Then came the gifts.

Ash couldn't thank them enough for the attention. There was one that had a pattern similar to Lucario. It had to be from Korrina. He opened it up to see a pair of roller blades. Ash tried them out. "These are fun. I definitely have something to do for leisure now! Thanks Korrina!" He then saw one that had a shiny-metal like wrapping paper. Had to be from Clemont. He opened it up to see a little vest. "It's a device that will give leisure to any of your Pokémon, and it's completely adjustable for each size!" Ash had his usual response, "SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!" "Best part, I already tested it."

The next gift had a bunch of drawings of Pokémon on it. Had to be from Bonnie. He opened it up to see a picture Bonnie drew. It was of Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and all they're Pokémon. "Thank's Bonnie." He suddenly noticed Bonnie drew little hearts between him and Serena. Could it be...nah! How could she know.

Another gift had From Mom written all over it. Only one person it could be. He opened it up to see a photo album of all of Ash's previous adventures. It had the picture of all his Pokémon except Squirtle and Primeape, who had their own pictures since they weren't present. Then there were pictures of all his gym badges. He then saw a bunch of pictures of his traveling companions. Serena noted there were a lot of girls. Ash then pulled out the picture they took when they were searching for Korrina's Mega Stone. He put it into the page with the other companions. He then saw a page with pictures from Pokémon Summer Camp years ago. One with him and Serena. When they first met. So many memories. He also put Bonnie's new picture in the back.

The final present was the smallest, and was laced beautifully. Serena's obviously. It may have been the smallest, but he knew the best things came in the smallest packages. He opened it up to see a jewelry box with a picture of Charizard. He opened it up to find a glove with a MEGA STONE in it. He gave Serena a big hug, one that surprised them both. "Thanks Serena. I love it."

Serena remembered seeing a Charizard in the photo album, so that was convenient. "I need to make a call." He went in for a bit and said they should wait for one more day in the Center.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, a package came for Ash with a Pokéball in it. Ash set it free to reveal Charizard and it used flamethrower on Ash. Serena was greatly concerned until Ash said he did it all the time. It wasn't as bad as Pikachu's Thunder Bolt. Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

 _Charizard, the Flame Pokémon, and the final form of Charmander. When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more instensely._

"Let's have a battle to test it out, Clemont!"

Before the battle, Ash put the glove on Charlizard's claw. He then put the little wristband on his arm. Clemont sent out Luxray, giving him an advantage since Charlizard was a Flying type.

Ash's Charizard vs. Clemont's Luxray

"Okay, Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Charizard gained surprise when his glove started glowing. He turned as black as smoke and his flames become blue.

"Amazing, now Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" The attack hit, but it didn't do an intense amount of damage.

Serena was surprised when she looked at her Pokédex. "Hey Ash, according to this, Charizard turned from part flying-type to part dragon-type."

Interesting indeed. "Now Charizard, use flamethrower!" Charizard blew a wild blue flame that did a lot of damage to Luxray.

"If we can't do super effective attacks, let's boost our power. Use Electric Terrain!"

Suddenly the battlefield increased Luxray's electric moves. "Use Wild Charge"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Tail!" Charizard did as told. He could move much faster now.

One dragon tail on Luxray and...

"Luxray is unable to battle. Ash and Charizard are the winners."

Ash gave Charizard a high five as Charizard changed back to normal. "That's mega evoulution, Charizard. It makes fully evolved Pokémon even stronger. Only a Charizard can use that stone, and you can thank Serena for giving you that strength." Charizard walked over to Serena and gave her a big bear hug. "I think he likes you." Serena blushed. "Thanks Serena, you made my chances of becoming a Pokémon Master even stronger. He gave her a big affectionate hug. "So Charizard, want to continue with us on our journey through Kalos?" He gave a happy sounding roar.

Bonnie said, "The perfect couple in my opinion. Now to make a second with those two." Then she pushed Korrina into a hug with Clemont. Clemont couldn't tell if he was mad or happy with Bonnie.

With that, Korrina headed back to Shalour City, promising to see them again. And our four heroes continue their adventure, as the journey continues.

 **So Ash now can mega evolve a Pokémon! At least in my AU. Which mega stone do you want Ash to collect in the real anime? Charizardite X, Charizardite Y, Blastoiseite, Venusaurite, Sceptileite, Glalieite or Garchompite? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
